


Snow Ball

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Severus looks out over a holiday dance at Malfoy Manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Ball

It was Christmas, and Severus stood at the railing above the Malfoy ballroom. All the glittering best of wizarding society danced below the landing from which he watched. The walls were draped in green and silver silks which were gathered at the top in filmy billows. They swirled at the slightest current of air stirred by the movements of the dancers. Most of the guests were also dressed in green and silver, patriotic and festive. Christmas charms had filled the air with white sparkling stars which never fell, but moved from one dancer to another. When they encountered a surface they hung there a moment, emphasising beauty. Here was one which had rested at the corner of a smile. There was one which had alit in shining curls of hair. There another caused a diamond cloak-clasp to wink in its momentary spark.

Severus did not lean against the wood before him, and he did not crane over. He stood carefully straight, while consciously relaxing so as not to look stiff. He brushed his new and precious robes with his fingers. So fine. They were black and matte, but they were silk as well, heavy and soft. Abraxas had given them to him for the season. His school robes would not do, he had been told. Severus looked for his mentor, easy to find even in the throng. Abraxas shone white. His robes and even his hair were light, itself, and he moved as if he were floating. There was Lucius, identical but younger, with Narcissa glowing in his arms amidst the stars.

It was as if…

He looked across at the silks level with his eyes.

It was as if he were a black crow perched on the dark wood branch of the staircase, above the forest of green with silver shadows of snow upon their boughs. It was as if the gathers of silk were gently rippling clouds and the stars were a million snowflakes. The Malfoys were surely graceful figural images cast by the blowing snow.

But Rabastan’s faced looked up for him from the swirling crowd and Severus descended to join the blithe party below.


End file.
